ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Masaru Kasahara
Masaru Kasahara (笠原 マサル Kasahara Masaru) is a Japanese-American professional wrestler signed to Elite Answers Wrestling (EAW) where he performs on their Dynasty brand. Early life Kasahara's exact birth place, birth date, and early upbringing are publicly unknown. Professional wrestling career Training and early career It is unknown when and where Kasahara made his wrestling debut but it is known that he has wrestled in the States as well as in Canada, the United Kingdom, and Japan in small, local promotions. He has most recently trained at WRESTLE-1's International Wrestling Camp in Shinjuku, Japan. War Made Wrestling (January 2017) In December of 2016, Elite Answers Wrestling (EAW) announced that their offshoot promotion War Made Wrestling would be making a return. This would be Kasahara's first introduction to the EAW Universe, despite many not knowing. He signed a contract with WMW on January 18th, 2017 under the ring name of KANO, with the same gimmick he portrays today but donning colorful face paint and an different overall appearance. There was a rumor that his real name was Masaru Takeshi by fans trying to figure out his true identity but that was later proven false. Kasahara's debut match ended in a no contest, despite the heated, consistent back and forth exchanges between himself and his opponent A.L. Wolf. The company shut down once again soon after. Elite Answers Wrestling (June 2017 - present) Kasahara officially signed with EAW on June 29th, 2017, now using his real name on-screen with the moniker of "The Night Stalker", taken from infamous serial killer Richard Ramirez. Dynasty (July 2017-present) On July 1st, 2017, Kasahara was drafted to the Dynasty brand during the EAW Draft. He made his debut on the July 7th episode of Friday Night Dynasty, defeating The Mexican Samurai by pinfall after hitting Face Value. The following week, he'd suffer his first loss, losing to Target Smiles after arguing with the referee. He'd lose yet again the next week to Khamsin, after being hit with a low blow while a standing Slow Surrender was locked in. Kasahara would express previously invisible anger at this outcome. The following week he was pitted against rising star, Darkane, in a Hardcore Invitational match, where the winner would move on to a fatal four way for the Hardcore Championship. After once again being faced with dirty tactics, such as a steel chair to the head while the referee was knocked out, Kasahara suffered another loss. NEO (July 2017-present) On the return episode of EAW's developmental show, NEO, titled NEO: Uprising, held on July 16th, Kasahara faced a debuting John Scott Monroe. The match was quick, Kasahara brutalizing him until breaking his nose, and getting the win by pinfall. The following episode of NEO would be a press conference where general manager Lioncross announced the 2017 NEO EVO Series, a 12-man round robin tournament that takes place over the course of ten weeks. Kasahara was announced as apart of Block B. His first match in the tournament would be against El Landerson, who he defeated in timely fashion. Personal life Kasahara has managed to keep his personal life mostly under wraps. Both of his parents are Japanese but immigrated to the United States where he was born. In a weekly promo, it was revealed both of his parents are deceased. He has no siblings, personal relationships, or romantic relationships to the media's knowledge. He currently resides in Houston, Texas. Kasahara is fluent in English and Japanese. Kasahara has an interest in true crime hence his in-ring nickname. It also serves partially as inspiration for his gimmick. He's also is a big fan of MLB. His favorite team is the New York Yankees and his favorite player is Japanese pitcher Masahiro Tanaka. He is a fan of American rock and metal music and is also an avid comic book reader and Marvel fan. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** As Masaru Kasahara *** Face Value (Penalty kick to the face/head of seated opponent, sometimes followed by The Slow Surrender) *** Spirit Breaker (Gutwrench Backbreaker Rack into Knee Strike) *** The Slow Surrender (Sleeper Hold) *** The Cleansing (Dragon Screw Neck Whip) ** As KANO *** As Above, So Below ''(Inverted Indian deathlock facelock) *** Shining Wizard * '''Signature moves' ** As Masaru Kasahara *** Bicycle Knee *** Wrath of Shinigami ''(Running corner dropkick to seated opponent) *** ''Tree of Freedom ''(Diving double foot stomp to opponent in tree of woe position) *** ''Daybreak (Vertical suplex lifted and dropped into double knee backbreaker) *** Running Leaping Big Boot ** As KANO *** Dragon Screw Neck Whip *** Asian mist *** Moonsault * Nicknames ** "The Japanese Devil" (WMW) ** "The Red Dragon" (WMW) ** "The Night Stalker" ** "The Omen" ** "The Merciless One" * Entrance themes ** "One Man's Burden" by Whispered (WMW) ** "Strike!" by Whispered (EAW, June 29th, 2017 - present) Championships and accomplishments EAW Most Valuable Elitist * EAW Beef of the Week -- vs The Mexican Samurai Category:EAW Category:EAW Elitist Category:Japanese characters Category:Elite Answers Wrestling